


falling

by raysoflight11



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: I’ll tag everyone else when they come in, M/M, genshin impact au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: “But when you wanted to leave and go on to the next world, your path was blocked by some unknown god?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“But when you wanted to leave and go on to the next world, your path was blocked by some unknown god?”

_“Who are you?” Niki shouted at the figure in front of him. The figure, presumably a woman and probably some sort of god or deity just glared at him. She had flowing white hair and cold yellow eyes, similar to a cat’s. She was dressed in a white clothing with intricate patterns and designs, and a red cape with moving stars. She was wearing faint red gloves, and glaring down at them. Niki narrowed his eyes at her, and nodded at Taki, who understood his message. The two boys sprung into action, Niki flying towards the left and Taki to the right, both swooping up and down, doing flips in the air, while the Unknown God just glared. Finally, she made her move. As fast as lightning, she was in front of them, spreading her arms. Niki widened his eyes, diving to the left to avoid the onslaught of whatever those cubes were. He shivered. The cubes had some kind of evil energy radiating off of them. Niki quickly regained his composure, grabbing his sword and diving back down at the woman._

_“Outlanders, your journey ends here,” she snarled._

_“Who are you?” Niki shouted again, hand on his sword._

_“The sustainer of heavenly principles,” the god said. “The arrogation of mankind ends now.” Another wave of energy appeared, and the cubes were back again. Niki dove and turned, evading them, before he was behind her again. He summoned all the energy he had, his hand and sword beginning to glow a bright gold. He glared down at the God, ready tp end her before-_

_“Taki!” Niki shouted at his friend, who was trapped in the Unknown God’s power. Niki dove to the right, but he wasn’t fast enough. He watched as the evil energy consumed (?) Taki, taking him away to who knows where. The Unknown God sent another wave of power his way, and Niki didn’t bother to dodge. “Taki!” He shouted as he was taken away. The last thing he saw was the Unknown God’s eyes widening in surprise for a fraction of a second before she too disappeared, and Niki blacked out._

“And just like that, the god took away my friend. Some kind of seal was cast upon me, and I lost my power. So while we used to travel from world to world, we’re now trapped here.” Niki watched as the waves crashed into the shore. “How much time it’s been since then, I don’t know, but I intend to find out. After I woke up, I was alone. And then you showed up, I guess.”

“So that’s how you ended up here?” Jungwon asked, staring up at Niki. He was sitting on a rock, letting the waves crash into his feet. The sun, well Niki at least thought it was a sun (hey, when you were a traveler like he was, you learned to question things), shone high above him. Niki looked up at it, squinting his eyes, before sighing.

“Yeah,” Niki finally said, kicking his feet and sending sand flying through the air. 

“Well then, we should get going.” Jungwon stood up, stretching his arms, before gesturing towards Niki, a soft smile on his face. “Come on, let’s go. I’m gonna help you find your friend.”

Niki nodded, standing up and following Jungwon down a beaten path. Maybe it would all be okay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is that?” Niki flatly stared at the small, bouncing life form headed towards him and Jungwon. It was blue, and appeared to be made up of...water? It had small yellow eyes that were following Niki. It was kind of cute.

“It’s a slime, no big deal.” Jungwon shrugged. “They’re elemental life forms. This one is a hydro slime, if you couldn’t tell.”

“I could,” Niki said, keeping his eyes on the ‘slime’.

“Great.” Jungwon grinned. “Slimes are fine on their own, but can become annoying if you don’t deal with them straight away.” Jungwon, as if to prove his point, drew his sword (where the hell did that come from?), slashing at the slime. The slime went flying back, and Niki saw it disintegrate in the air. He shifted his eyes back to Jungwon, whose sword was...smoking?

“Your sword is on fire,” Niki observed, looking at Jungwon cautiously.

“Don’t worry,” Jungwon laughed. “I have a pyro vision, that’s why.” Niki tilted his head to the side, staring at Jungwon. A vision? What was that? “You mean you don’t know what a vision is?” Jungwon, picking up on Niki’s confusion, asked. Seeing Niki’s face, he just sighed. “Wow, you’re really not from here, are you?”

“That’s what I already told you,” Niki huffed. 

“Well, let’s get going. Properly this time.” Jungwon ran ahead of Niki, rushing up the beaten path. Niki chased after him, yelling at him to wait up, and narrowly dodging a blow from a brown, furry, humanoid creature. He slashed at it with his sword, and ran up the path, catching up with Jungwon.

“Wait up-woah.” Niki gasped, his previous words forgotten as he slowly walked to a place beside Jungwon. “Wow.” The path had lead up to a small cliff, and Niki looked around, marvelling at the world’s beauty. He could see mountains in the distance, and trees filled with leaves. Sparkling blue lakes, birds flying, and in the distance, he could barely make out a town. Closer, was a statue of some sorts, emanating a sort of red glow. This world was beautiful, at least.

“A Statue of The Seven!” Jungwon exclaimed, a hand over his eyes to block out the sun. He turned to Niki. “There are a few of these statues scattered across the land to show The Seven’s protection over the world. Among the seven gods, this god controls the wind.” As if to prove Jungwon’s point, a gust of wind came and blew a few leaves past Niki’s head. Jungwon continued. “I’m not sure if the anemo god is the one you’re looking for, but I wanna take you to the anemo god’s place first.”

“Lead the way.” Niki nodded, gesturing for Jungwon to start moving. Jungwon ran down the path, Niki right beside him, as they headed down to where the Statue of The Seven was. Niki spotted another brown, furry, humanoid creature (hilicurls, Jungwon said they were called hilicurls), and some more slimes, which Jungwon took out with a simple flick of his sword and a bright flash. Niki noticed that on Jungwon’s side was a glowing crystal orb, coloured a bright red with a flame design, and it was inlaid within a pair of tri-feathered wings. The orb seemed to glow especially bright when Jungwon was attacking with his fire, and when brightly coloured orbs, made entirely out of energy, seemed to be absorbed by it. Jungwon seemed to catch his staring, sending Niki a small smile, before taking the orb into his hand.

“This is a vision.” Jungwon pointed at the orb, slowing down to a walk as they neared the Statue of The Seven. “It’s a gift, bestowed upon mortals that the gods recognize. It grants the user elemental abilities based on the element of their vision. It’s said that those granted visions have a chance of ascending to Celestia, and attaining godhood themselves.”

“Ah.” Niki nodded, understanding now. “So you have a fire vision? Also, Celestia?”

“Pyro,” Jungwon corrected. “And Celestia is over there.” He pointed up at the sky. Niki followed his arm, looking up, squinting his eyes. He only saw blue for a second before spotting a small speck of...was that a floating island? “Celestia is a floating island that can be seen in the sky above Teyvat. It is said that only those who perform great, heroic feats can ascend to Celestia and become a god, keeping watch over their people.”

Ah. So this world was called Teyvat. Niki stared up at the small island floating above the world, wondering if anyone was watching him or Jungwon now. He stared longingly up at sky, wanting nothing more than to fly, but of course, along with his powers, his wings were also taken away when he had been sent crashing down to Teyvat. “Where are you?” Niki muttered, keeping his head up to the sky.  _ Taki. _ “If any of you see him, please send him my way,” he whispered into the wind.

“Hey, Niki!” Jungwon called, snapping him out of his stupor. He whirled around to see Jungwon already beside the Statue of The Seven, waving at him.

“Coming!” Niki called back, hurrying over. He came to a stop by the water, narrowing his eyes. Was there no bridge? He scanned the area, but none came in sight. Niki internally sighed, but started swimming anyways. The water looked clean enough. He made it to where Jungwon was standing, clothes soaked. The weather was warm however, so Niki wasn't afraid of catching a cold. He nodded at Jungwon before turning his head to look at the statue. Depicted was what looked to be a teenage boy that had wings, wearing a hood, and holding up what should be an orb in his hands (it was a statue, the orb, in this case, was a circle of rock). Niki stared at it in awe for a minute, before approaching it cautiously.

_ ‘The world opens itself before those with noble hearts.’  _

Niki stared nervously at Jungwon who nodded at him. He sighed, gathering his courage, before tentatively reaching out towards the statue. The faint red light from the statue faded away, and Niki blinked, watching as it turned into a light blue instead. Niki reached out, touching the golden part of the statue, shaped like a star with an intricate pattern. He touched the star in the middle, something telling him to. A flash of light blue appeared in front of his eyes and he watched as first the star-shape he had touched, and then the smaller ones around it began to glow a blue colour, before it surrounded the entire statue for a brief moment. The orb in the boy in the statue’s hand glowed a bright blue. An orb made entirely of power, coloured a light blue with a symbol, wings, floated in front of him. Niki reached out to touch it, and it burst in front of him. He watched as the energy surrounded him, before dissolving. Niki took a deep breath, staring at his arms. He felt as if...as if he had just felt the elements of the world. 

  
  



End file.
